


【DV】Trap

by VioletJ



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletJ/pseuds/VioletJ
Summary: 🔞 5D3V   猎人和大猫的故事“要记住：这世上没有免费的午餐，更没有那么多不求回报的善意。”
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	【DV】Trap

“今天感觉如何？”红衣猎人笑意盈盈推开门，随手把背后沉重的弓箭袋丢在桌上。  
“到上药的时间啦，维吉。”他说，手里端着一个药盘，上面摆放着干净的纱布和外伤药粉。  
在他正对面的是一张临时搭建出来的简陋窄床，暂时充当了这间同样简陋的猎人之家的动物收容所；床上的生物把自己整个裹在被褥里，唯独头顶尖尖的耳朵露在外头，听到猎人的声音后警惕地竖起。  
过了好一会儿，这个生物才慢悠悠地探出脑袋，用大型猫科动物特有的眼睛打量着热情的男人。光线昏暗的房间里，他的瞳孔散发着诡魅的幽光。  
“放下。我自己来。”他生硬地说，声音带有一丝雌雄莫辩的沙哑。  
“还有，不要随便叫我的小名。”维吉尔皱起眉。那个称呼只属于他早逝的妈妈。  
但丁不以为然地摸了摸鼻子，试图上前一步拉近距离。维吉尔的脊背立刻蜷缩成弓型，眼神危险地眯起，仿佛猎人若是再靠近一步便要扑过去咬断他的咽喉。  
真是养不熟的大猫。但丁无奈地举起手。

维吉尔，不，知道他的名字之前但丁一直称呼他为小野兽。  
捡回维吉尔已足足半月有余。当时这个重伤的小家伙不知怎么就误打误撞跌入了他为了抓野猪而设下的陷阱里，等到他闻声赶来时只剩下一口气。浑身是血，奄奄一息。  
猎人快活地吹了声口哨，为一笔潜在的可观收入由衷地感到高兴。类人程度如此之高的半兽人可是稀罕物——据他所知，城里拥有奇怪嗜好的贵族和富商数不胜数，为了竞标这么个烈性的尤物极有可能会在拍卖会上抢破了头。  
然而当他蹲下身细细打量这个倒霉的猎物时，潜藏在猎人内心深处的那块最柔软的地方被狠狠刺中了。  
最为玄妙的语言也无法描绘出与小野兽四目相接的那一刻。仿佛有一道过电的神经穿过意识的海洋，那双猫科动物特有的竖瞳倒映着血色与冰川的轮廓，幽深得如同一口深井，同时燃烧着不服从命运安排的焰火。  
但丁情不自禁屏住了呼吸。那一瞬，周遭的鸟鸣蝉躁皆化为虚无，连吹拂而过的微风都显得那样小心翼翼；他甚至不敢眨眼睛，仿佛漏看一眼这大自然最为性灵的造物都是对其的亵渎。  
唤醒猎人意识的，是小野兽自喉间发出的威胁的低吼。  
“滚开。”维吉尔说。他的声音很虚弱，迸射出的厌恶情绪却强烈到难以忽略。  
但丁露出一个温和的微笑，埋伏在身后的右手悄无声息地掏出麻醉针，待小野兽垂死挣扎般向他扑来的刹那利落地扎进他的脖颈。对方甚至连闷哼都没得及发出，身子一软便倒在他的怀里。但丁感受着怀里的这份重量，长吁一口气。  
瞧瞧，他想。即使走投无路，小野兽还是在闪闪发光。  
他本可以就这么把人捆了卖到市场上赚个盆满钵溢——当然，这种罪恶念头在他脑海也仅仅是一闪而过。  
想到这里，但丁低下头，用目光舔过这张脸的每一寸皮肤：脏兮兮的，又恬静的像是沉睡的精灵。

或者它根本没有消失，只是以另一种形式存活了下来。

*  
但丁坐在床榻的边缘，试探性地伸手去摸维吉尔缠着纱布的小臂；后者小幅度颤抖了一下，浅色的瞳孔骤缩，已然是摆好了战斗的姿态正欲发作。然而下一秒，猎人宽厚温暖的手掌落在他毛绒绒的脑顶，对方操动熟稔的撸猫技巧，运用灵活的手指钻进他的发间来回抚弄，捏捏他敏感的耳朵尖，从根部往上细细地揉搓。  
“放松，放松。”但丁在他耳边轻声细语道。  
被当做家猫的维吉尔有些悲哀地意识到他的理性即将飞走，至少是要暂时背离它顽固倔强的主人。他被摸得太舒服了，纵使心中再不情愿，从喉咙深处传来的呼噜声却将他出卖的彻底。  
他曾以为自己绝不会向愚蠢堕落的人类屈服，并誓死捍卫种族最后的尊严。工业文明张开血盆大口，挥舞利爪夺走了他最后的家园和族人，甚至连相依为命的母亲也在多年前为了保护年幼的他而丧生在黑洞洞的枪口下。那抹猩红和划破天际的惨叫成为他十余年来挥之不去的梦魇，却也是无数个几乎让他难以承受的噩运中支撑他不断前行的信仰。  
复仇。他眯着眼享受爱抚，咀嚼这个逐渐变得陌生的词汇。  
皮鞭与伤痕摧毁不了他的意志，可让人无从招架的柔情蜜意呢？

*  
“你恢复的不错。”又过去大约一个月，但丁按照惯例替维吉尔更换了纱布。他盯着那些愈合得完好，几乎看不清疤痕的伤口看了许久，有些遗憾小野兽的身体素质实在是太过强悍。  
“到底是年轻人，生命力旺盛的令人羡慕啊。”他感叹道。  
回应他的是一阵长久的沉默。但丁有些奇怪地抬头望向他的小野兽。若是换了从前，牙尖嘴利的维吉尔必然不会轻易放过他，“颓废的老家伙”，“愚蠢的人类”诸如此类的冷嘲热讽从来都不会少。  
那双蓝眼睛久久地凝视他，一丝不易察觉的悲伤没能逃过他的直觉。  
但丁隐约猜到了什么，但是他不会问。他要维吉尔自己说出来。  
“这段时间，”最先沉不住气的果然是维吉尔，“......多谢你的照顾。”  
说完这句话仿佛要了他的命，就好像道谢和低头认错一样让他难以忍受。  
“我打扰了太久。今晚就会离开。”

啪。但丁手中的托盘重重摔落在地。

维吉尔狐疑地看着他，结果却没能挖掘出令他感到不安的根源。但丁的脸上一片风平浪静，就连嘴角的微笑也保持着他最为熟悉不过的弧度。  
“哦，对不起。没吓到你吧？”但丁做出懊恼的神态，“我只是……觉得这太突然了。本以为你还会再住上一段时间，可别不是我招待不周？”  
“不。”维吉尔闭了闭眼，“你做的很好，我...很感激你。”  
这是实话。如果不是但丁施以援手，恐怕他真要折损在理想的半山腰，含恨而终了。  
“只是我还有更重要的事情去做。”他睁开眼，瞳内冉冉升起斗志的光芒，一如当初垂死求生时的模样。“我憎恨人类。在血债血偿的那一天到来前，我不会允许任何事物磋磨掉我的恨意。”  
但丁点点头。  
“我不会阻拦你的。”他轻轻地说，“但是我有最后一个问题想问你。”  
“你说。”  
“毫无疑问，你恨人类入骨。”但丁露出令人心碎的苦笑，“那么我呢？我也被你列入仇恨名单了吗？”  
“你不一样！”维吉尔脱口而出，随即意识到自己的语气太过激动，以至于尾巴都尴尬地夹紧起来。  
但丁的眼里燃起几分恳切的期待。  
“你不一样。”他尽可能平静地重复了一遍，那对毛绒绒的耳朵感受到主人焦急的心情向两边张开，使得他窘迫的情绪一览无余，“你是我的朋友，但丁。我会永远记住你的恩情。”

但丁愣了片刻，捧腹大笑。  
“哈...哈哈哈哈！！”他在维吉尔面前失态地笑弯了腰，笑到眼角溢出泪水；维吉尔被弄得措手不及，认真严肃的表情经历了从茫然懵懂到恼羞成怒的颠覆转变。  
“很好笑吗？”他寒声说道，野兽的威压和杀意毕露。而猎人察觉到小野兽动了怒便见好就收，变脸速度快到难以置信。  
“我是你的朋友，维吉。”但丁模仿维吉尔的腔调复述他的话，“朋友，朋友...我喜欢你对我们之间关系的定义。”  
“我觉得你在讽刺我的判断。”  
“那显然是个误会——我将它称之为文化冲突。”猎人耸耸肩，朝他的小野兽摊开手。他的笑容依旧是那样温和，具有魅力和说服力，任何一个沐浴在其下的人都会情不自禁对他心生依赖。  
“让我们像朋友一样道别吧！”但丁愉快地总结道，“通常来说硬汉之间的告别仪式都少不了酒精作陪，不过考虑到...”在他停顿的这会儿，维吉尔的脸更红了，“我决定还是以牛奶代酒，聊表一下我的不舍之情。”

安安静静地靠在窗台边的维吉尔没有拒绝他的提议。他的尾巴低垂着，眺望着不远处山顶上的一棵大橡树，不知道在想什么。  
屋外乌云密布，狂风大作，昭示着暴风雨即将来临。忽然一道闪电划破天际，苍白的光透过窗户折射在但丁背过去的面孔上。  
他的眼神冰冷，面无表情，没有半点柔情的温度。

  
——  
头痛欲裂。  
仿佛有无数根银针刺在钝痛的大脑，滚滚岩浆夹杂着石砾腐蚀混沌的思绪。  
我在哪儿？  
维吉尔从昏睡中惊醒，如同接受一记过猛的心肺复苏般睁开眼。

“我想时间也差不多了。”  
是但丁的声音。他眨了眨眼，艰难地聚焦目光，试图看穿面前那道朦胧的光影。头顶上方刺眼的白炽灯晃得他一阵眩晕，于是大股生理性泪水顺着他的面颊流进身下柔软的被褥。  
“什么...？”  
他被自己软绵绵的，草食动物一般的甜腻嗓音吓了一大跳。陌生的恐惧像一只冰冷黏腻的触手攀上他的后背。  
这是他的声音吗？这段时间发生了什么？为什么他一点力气都使不上？  
种种疑问宛如泛滥的海水将他淹没，维吉尔下意识想抬起手试图遮挡过于眩目的灯光，清脆的金属摩擦声和一股强大的阻力却让他的心沉入了谷底——  
他恍惚地盯着自己手腕上锁链很久，很久。他的目光由迷茫转为不可置信，随之而来的羞辱感和被背叛的恨意支配了他的理智。被辜负的信任在他的脑内咆哮嘶吼，嘲笑他轻而易举付出的真心和愚蠢的傲慢。  
他被欺骗，被陷害了！被他最为信赖，视作与旁人不同的，独一无二的但丁！！！

“很抱歉对你用了这种下作的手段。”但丁俯身，用带着硬茧的手指轻轻摩挲小野兽光滑的脸颊，可不管他怎么费尽心思温暖指腹下的那块皮肤，得到的回应惟有愈发冰冷的温度。“但是也请你体谅我一下。没有那杯加了料的牛奶，我真不知道该怎么留下你。”  
维吉尔愤怒而虚弱地扭过头，借此固执地躲避他的抚摸。  
“这就是你的真面目。”他冷淡地说，眸中氤氲起的水汽泄露几分他的真实情绪；但丁替他拭去泪水，怜爱之情浮上水面，但很快被另一种更为强烈的欲望压了下去。“人类果然无可救药。”  
但丁伸出食指按住他的嘴唇，如此一来，小野兽便只能在他手下发出可爱的呜呜声。  
“这就是我改变主意的原因。”但丁说。他深深望进那双曾被他誉为瑰宝的眼睛，其中燃烧起的火焰与初识那日相比愈发旺盛了。“你太年轻了，维吉尔，你不知道外面的人类世界有多么险恶。但是我不一样，经历过那些岁月的人如果还不了解，恶出于人犹如蜜产于蜂，那他不是瞎了眼，就是脑子出了毛病。”  
“所以啊，我是在保护你。”他自顾自地说下去，突然想到什么似的转过身去寻找东西。他刚一转身维吉尔便开始挣扎，可惜在药物的作用下那点徒劳的反抗与小猫蹬腿没什么两样。缠绕在他四肢上的粗黑锁链彼此摩擦着，泠泠作响，加深了这份厚重的屈辱，仿佛正告诫他不该早早踏入深不见底的陷阱。  
人来源于动物这一事实决定了人类永远无法彻底摆脱兽性，所以问题永远在于摆脱的多些还是少些，在于兽性和人性程度上的差异。身体强悍如猛兽，情感单纯似白兔的维吉尔永远不会想到一脸人畜无害的猎人在温柔的面具下竟隐藏着如此糟糕的念头，也无从得知这些秘密不过是人性的冰山一角；是他的大意让自己沦落到任人宰割的境地，结下的苦果只能由他亲自咽下。  
维吉尔做好了引颈受戮的准备。他从不畏惧死亡，因为更令人忐忑的向来都是“未知”。  
他强撑着扬起下巴，等待刽子手行刑的指令。

直到但丁拿着什么东西逼近他。猎人慢悠悠朝他走过来的每一步都仿佛踩在他的心脏上，于是所有强装出来的从容冷静转瞬间土崩瓦解。  
维吉尔意识到自己在发抖，嘴唇哆嗦，瞳孔因紧张而不断地收缩，再放大。  
“不...”他几乎在哀求了，被大幅度挣动牵引的锁链在他的四肢留下道道可怖的红痕，“不要那个。”  
他指的不仅仅是但丁手里的项圈和口枷，当然还有但丁另一只手虚握着的装满粉色液体的针管。针尖闪过无机质的光，淫靡的气息随着猎人在空气中挤出过多的药液时攀升到了顶峰。这让维吉尔想到很多堕落的画面：被情热所困，伸出舌头流着口水求欢的母兽；被注入催产素，不得不大张开腿忍受一波又一波阵痛的雌性。他的身体会在不该绽放的年纪被强行开发出烂熟的色泽，即使大脑仍在负隅顽抗，药物栽培出来的淫性会教他如何做条乖顺黏人的家猫。  
但丁有些怜悯地收下他的示弱，手上的动作却丝毫不含糊。他轻车熟路拉开维吉尔颤抖的大腿，顺着内侧线条一路摸到腿根的部位。那块皮肉下的动脉生机勃勃地回应着他按压的节奏，倒是比它倔强的主人坦诚不少。  
“你要的。你会喜欢上这种滋味。”在注射前，但丁体贴地给维吉尔戴上口枷，防止他的小野兽因无从招架的快感而一不小心咬到舌头。那会很麻烦，非常麻烦。  
接下来轮到项圈。天知道这个做工精致，刻有但丁姓名的物件在阴暗不见天日的箱子里到底藏了多少时日——兴许是维吉尔刚刚造访的那天吧，但丁也说不上来。腐败的种子从一开始便已悄无声息地种下。

没有人可以抗拒这个的，你将大自然的馈赠锁在家里，他只属于你，你的专有宝藏。想想看吧，他的欢笑，他的泪水都由你一人施予，你就是他的主人，他的上帝，他存在的意义。

项圈严丝合缝地扣在维吉尔纤细的脖颈，传来清脆的“咔哒”声。恶行的施加者满意地欣赏自己的杰作，而受害者则态度消极地紧闭双眼，拒绝与他有任何视线接触。维吉尔耷拉下来的耳朵被安慰性地捏了捏，本该是习以为常的举动却让他丢脸地酸了鼻子。他想要喊叫出声，可嘴里的口枷让他只能将一切不甘咽回肚子里。  
明明换做一天前，他还可以坦然接受但丁的爱抚，将猎人的照料和关怀视作理所当然。他的眼眶逐渐变得湿润，但今日份的懦弱已经挥霍完毕，天性骄傲的维吉尔绝不允许自己在但丁面前再失态地落泪。

他突然质疑起来，是否因为自己一味的索取和纵容才招致这样的灾祸？

这样的想法一旦破土而出，意味着维吉尔在精神层面宣布自己是一位失去荣誉的败者，原本熊熊燃烧的抗争意识也跟着一并被冷水扑熄。从骨髓深处生出的疲惫使得强悍如他也无力应对贴上大腿的冰冷针尖，只是自喉间发出些许意味不明的气音来维护自己最后的尊严。  
药液被缓缓推入血管的过程漫长到不可思议，他痉挛着，像被静脉注射药物的白兔那样抽搐着腿；药效发作的很快，不出一会儿他浑身上下的细胞都在呐喊着交配，每一根神经仿佛都知晓即将迎来一场春雨，唆使他屈服，雌伏，溺毙于快感的蜜糖无法自拔就好。  
他试图抓住理性的尾巴，实际眼白都翻到天上，难耐地动一下腰就得喘上半天；来不及吞咽的唾液浸润他所着的薄薄衣物，像极了任人宰割的羔羊。  
但丁饶有兴致地刮挠他凸出的艳红色乳首，掐出乳尖的形状，再用手指将它顶回乳晕。  
“我希望这是给你上的第一课，也是最后一课。”但丁把玩着他萎靡不振的尾巴，“世上没有免费的午餐，更没那么多不求回报的善意。”  
他的小野兽用湿漉漉的眼神望着他，好像听进去了，又仿佛没有。颓丧的尾巴原本在但丁手里可怜兮兮地瑟缩着，不知怎的改变心意，晃动尾巴尖如饥似渴地缠上猎人的手指头。  
“我救了你，索要一点报酬不过分吧？”

维吉尔显露出的顺从一面令但丁十分满意，所以他决定不再苛责，而是做个体贴的饲主。他细细摸索对方尾巴根两侧的位置——拨开那条乱晃的尾巴着实费了些功夫，手掌在尾椎骨上不轻不重地按压，只为了寻找到哪一处穴道能让这只大猫爽到咪呜直叫。  
隔靴搔痒式的爱抚几乎逼疯了被药物支配神智的维吉尔。陌生的情欲在他的身体里点燃了一把大火，偏偏始作俑者站在一旁似笑非笑地任凭他被烧得丑态必出；他多想有什么东西，足够粗长，足够火热……  
接下来要干什么他也无从得知了。那双浅蓝色的眼睛遍布雾气，茫然地盯着天花板上一处不醒目的污点。在性事面前维吉尔纯洁的如同一张白纸，过去的十九年里他将自己放在与世隔绝的境地，由于孤立无援，他不得不表现出一种充满禁闭感的冷酷心理。  
是但丁锲而不舍地用温柔的剔骨刀一点点割开他的防备，再用猎人所擅长却不为他所熟知的伎俩打败他。  
但是……他真的被摸得好舒服，以至于情不自禁想要更多，就连何时被拉着脖颈上的项圈调转成跪趴的体位都没注意到。那些粉色的药液当真只是注入了他的血管，而不是被直接倒进了他的脑子里吗？不然他又怎会雌堕成不知羞耻的母兽，还没等但丁将他摆成更适宜承欢的姿势就急切地翘高臀部，送上一张一合的肉洞？

但丁发出褒赞意味的嘘声，拍拍他柔软的臀肉以示夸奖；另一只手则并拢双指，在早已变得湿润的穴口外揉了揉泛着水光褶皱。随后，以不容抗拒的力度探了进去。  
维吉尔立刻爆发出堪称淫乱的呻吟。他把汗湿的额头抵在冰冷的兽用手术台面，金属质的口枷被咬得嘎吱作响，徒劳地想让自己不要那么快沦陷在对方熟稔的指奸技巧下。可坏心眼的但丁不会留给他负隅顽抗的机会，强壮的手臂牢牢按住小兽的后颈，深埋在肉穴里的手指角度刁钻地攻击处子的敏感带，又勾起指关节在内壁四周如同将军巡视似的剐蹭。维吉尔尖叫着扭动腰肢试图避开这让他疯狂的刺激，结果被差点按不住他的但丁反手抽上臀肉镇压。  
但丁讶于维吉尔初次承欢却无比坦诚的生理反应，一时竟不知是那昂贵的药物效果太好，还是这禁欲数年的小家伙实际上分明是用苦行掩盖淫性的欲兽。  
“你流了好多水。”他说，“看看，你把我的手臂都给弄湿了。”  
为了证实他所言的可信度，他捏着维吉尔的下巴让他转过脸，亲眼见识一下自己的下身是如何发了河。维吉尔的瞳孔迟钝地动了动，当看清自己的后穴是怎么吃下对方的半张手掌，被开拓成一个合不拢的小洞时，金贵的眼泪终是落了下来。  
察觉到他似乎有话要说，但丁想了想，替他拿下了口枷。  
“给我个痛快吧。”维吉尔哽咽着说，由于被唾液呛到，甚至打了一个可爱的哭嗝，“杀了我，或者立刻操进来。”

猎人开怀大笑，于是坦率的小野兽得到了他想要的。坚硬粗长的性器破开层叠的血肉时，维吉尔立刻弓起身子地射了出来，随后整个人陷入了短暂的不应期，浑身哆嗦个不停，口中发出难以辨认的呓语；然而药物栽培出来的敏感度像一根沾了盐的鞭子，每当他试图休息一会儿便劈头盖脸地抽过来，强行将他拉入下一波疼痛与欢愉并存的情潮。他的后穴火辣辣的疼，由于体位受限也无从得知自己是否流了血；与此同时，自尾椎一路蔓延至脊骨的酥麻感像被引燃的火星，伴随着初精泄出的刹那在他的脑袋里炸成一朵朵烟花。但丁操他的力度是那样凶狠，若不是有锁链牵制，有几次他甚至要被顶弄得飞出桌面。他近乎自暴自弃地想如果就这么重重的摔到地上，摔个头破血流倒也算一了百了，这样他就可以不用面对理智收束后羞耻心的回归和对但丁复杂的情感——他的确欠但丁一条命，可从未想过要以肉偿的方式报恩。  
“真是贪吃，刚才明明替你用手指松过了。”食髓知味的但丁又打了他的臀肉一巴掌，“屁股放松，不然我操不到最里面。”  
他多想用愤恨的目光凝聚成实质的利剑一刀刀剜在狡猾的猎人身上，可肉穴却被这朴实下流的荤话刺得收缩个不停，倒是真印证了但丁所说的“贪吃”二字。  
被下药的不是你，挨肏的也不是你，愚蠢的人类有什么资格对我指指点点！当恐惧超出它的顶点，其他的种种感情都跟着来了。纵使沦为情欲的奴隶，维吉尔还不忘在心中穷尽能想到的所有恶毒语言痛斥虚伪的猎人。  
像是感受到小野兽仍在与药性做搏斗的不屈服，但丁决意再推他一把。  
他张开空闲的那只手，抓住了维吉尔身前低垂着的性器，握住根部，像挤牛奶那样自下往上地撸动。  
“停，停下，该死...别这么碰我！！”人类怎么可以拥有这么多折磨人的手段？险些咬到自己的舌头，维吉尔泪眼婆娑地喊叫起来。这实在太超过了，刚经历过一次高潮的性器甚至还没能再度立起来便又被男人的手掌催熟似的榨精，连带着后穴的进攻也变得愈发密集，次次精准撞击在令他无从招架的敏感点。  
但丁对他的呼救充耳不闻，整个上身牢牢压制在维吉尔的后背阻断了他所有可能的逃跑路线，下身如同高频率的打桩机一般深入浅出地搅弄泥泞的小洞。  
“谁是你的主人？”但丁咬着他耷拉下来的耳朵，并逐渐加重咬合的力度，大有一副得不到想听的答案就要将它咬下来的架势。  
“没有...没有人配当我的主人！”  
“回答错误。”又是前后夹击的一次猛烈袭击，但丁意识到身下人一阵抽搐，紧接着包裹着他老二的甬道深处如同失禁般涌出大股液体。小家伙遭此打击彻底偃旗息鼓，没了声响。  
“是但丁。”他贴在失神的维吉尔耳边耐心地劝诱，公布了正确答案。  
“之前对你好的，照顾你的人是但丁；现在欺负你的，占有你的人也是但丁。”  
“可我觉得这样还不够。”猎人揉了揉他颓丧的脑袋，从俯视的角度望下去，维吉尔毛绒绒的后脑就像一颗饱满的小栗子。“得让你生一窝小猫才能困住你。母爱是天底下最伟大的力量，不是吗？”

不知是否是被这惊世骇俗的话语唤醒，险些陷入昏睡中的维吉尔缓缓睁开了哭到红肿的眼睛。  
“......蠢货。”他有气无力地说，“我是公的。”  
但丁则绽放出一个令他脊背发寒的微笑，好像说出蠢话的另有其人。  
“生命总会找到出路的，维吉。”他说，不顾维吉尔惊愕的表情，挺胯将性器送到所能及的最深处，射了他满满一肚子。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 哦嚯嚯我就是想让5D也吃一口凶巴巴3V猫！


End file.
